harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Jacob Kowalski
|wzrost = 170 cmWanted for Bank Robbery |płeć = M |podpis = 150px |rasa = Człowiek |rodzina = * Babcia * Dziadek |praca = * Pracownik fabryki Moreton Dale Canning Factory'Fantastic Beasts' Character Descriptions Revealed * Właściciel piekarni Kowalski Quality Baked Goods |przynależność = * Rodzina Kowalskich |aktor = * Dan Fogler * Arkadiusz Jakubik }} Jacob Kowalski (ur. 1900 r. w Polsce) — amerykański niemag pochodzenia polskiego, żyjący w XX wieku‘Fantastic Beasts': ‘Secret and Lies’ Actor Dan Fogler Joins ‘Harry Potter’ Spinoff. Spotkał on Newtona Skamandera, kiedy ten odwiedził Nowy Jork podczas swojej podróży w poszukiwaniu i dokumentowaniu magicznych zwierząt. Był gładko ogolony i mówił z tzw. brooklińskim akcentem. Mieszkał przy ulicy 435 Rivington Street w Nowym Jorku w latach 20. XX wieku. Biografia Wczesne życie Jacob urodził się w roku 1900. Walczył w pierwszej wojnie światowejBehind-the-scenes video, zanim wrócił do Stanów Zjednoczonych w 1924 roku, gdzie znalazł pracę w fabryce konserw Moreton Dale Canning Factory, ale marzył o zostaniu piekarzem. W 1926 roku był zaręczony z MildredThe Case of Beasts: Explore the Film Wizardry of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, jednak kobieta opuściła go po tym, jak nie dostał pożyczki na piekarnię. 1926 rok 6 grudnia 1926 roku Jacob udał się do Steen National Bank, aby ubiegać się o kredyt w wysokości $2300 na piekarnię. Zobaczył na schodach Mary Lou Barebone, przewodniczącą Dobroczynnego Stowarzyszenia Nowego Salem, zgromadzającą wokół siebie tłum ludzi. Próbował ich ominąć, przypadkowo szturchając Newtona Skamandera, a następnie go przeprosił, co spowodowało zwrócenie na nich uwagi. Ostatecznie mężczyzna udał się do środka. Jacob siedział na ławce obok Newtona i zaczął opowiadać mu o swoich planach otwarcia piekarni, by zagaić towarzysza, choć zauważył, że niezbyt to interesuje mężczyznę. Nagle Skamander nerwowo się podniósł i opuścił Jacoba, przypadkowo zostawiając srebrne jajko na ławce. Gdy Kowalski je zauważył, natychmiast podniósł by oddać zgubę, lecz w tym momencie został wezwany na spotkanie. Schował jajo do kieszonki i udał się do wskazanego miejsca. Spotkanie nie przebiegło po myśli Jacoba, który ostatecznie nie uzyskał pożyczki od banku. Gdy wyszedł z pomieszczenia, zaczął szukać Newtona, by oddać mu zgubę. Znalazł mężczyznę w przebieralni, gdzie mężczyzna przetrzepywał dziwne i nieznane mu zwierzę. Kowalski wyjął jajo i oznajmił, że coś się z niego wylęgło. Do pomieszczenia wszedł niemag, będący jednym z pracowników banku, którego Newton momentalnie ogłuszył zaklęciem. Zszokowany Jacob przyglądał się całej sytuacji i zasypał towarzysza pytaniami, co właściwie zaszło. Newton lekceważąc mężczyznę próbował wyczyścić mu pamięć, jednakże Jacob uderzył go w głowę walizką, którą następnie wziął i uciekł z miejsca, najprawdopodobniej od razu do domu. Jacob Kowalski po powrocie do mieszkania położył „swoją’’ walizkę na łóżko. Następnie patrząc na obraz swojej babci, przeprosił ją za to, że nie udało mu się zdobyć pożyczki. Zapewne także jej marzeniem było, by otworzył swoją piekarnię. Jacob usiadł na krześle i schował twarz w dłoniach, gdy nagle usłyszał dźwięk otwieranego zamka w walizce. Niepewnie się odwrócił, a po chwili podszedł do torby. Ta zaczęła wydawać dziwne dźwięki i coraz bardziej nerwowo się poruszać. Przestraszony mężczyzna cofnął się pod ścianę, a chwilę później ekwiwalent otworzył się. Ze środka wyskoczyły różne stworzenia i zaczęły demolować mu mieszkanie, a następnie uciekły przez okno. Leżącego przy ścianie mężczyznę odnalazł Newton, który za pomocą magii naprawił zniszczoną budowlę. Po chwili do Kowalskiego podeszła Porpentyna, która stwierdziła, że jest zraniony. Nagle wskoczył na nią szczuroszczet, którego momentalnie zabrał od niej Newt i schował do walizki. Ocucony mężczyzna obudził się i poznał mężczyznę. Skamander chciał mu wymazać pamięć, jednakże Tina obroniła go, mówiąc, że to jedyny świadek w sprawie, poza tym może być chory. Para zaczęła się kłócić na temat poglądów czarodziejów w Ameryce (zakaz przyjaźni z osobami niemagicznymi lub ślubu). We trójkę przeteleportowali się w inną część miasta. W tym czasie zwierzęta z walizki Newtona zaczęły siać zamęt w mieście. Tina, Jacob i Newton trafiają przed dom kobiety, która ostrzegła ich, że nie przyjmuje mężczyzn, jednak dla nich zrobi wyjątek. Kowalski zaczął się coraz gorzej czuć po ataku szczuroszczeta i był wyraźnie osłabiony. Gdy zamknęli się w mieszkaniu Goldstein, poznali jej siostrę, Queenie. Blondynka zrobiła ogromne wrażenie na niemagu. Kobieta używając legilimencji na nim, z radością oznajmiła, że też uwielbia gotować i piec. Zszokowany Jacob z zachwytem przyglądał się magicznym umiejętnościom Queenie, latającym talerzom i zaczarowanym potrawom (strudlowi). Newton początkowo nieprzekonany, w końcu zasiadł do stołu razem z resztą. Queenie opowiedziała o swojej pracy podczas posiłku, a następnie zdradziła, że razem z siostrą są sierotami, a ich rodzice dawno umarli na smoczą ospę. Jacob z fascynacją przyglądał się kobiecie i poprosił, by ta przez chwilę nie czytała mu w myślach. Pochwalił jedzenie, które przyrządziła blondynka. Tymczasem Tina i Newton wymienili się niespokojnymi spojrzeniami, przyglądając się chichoczącej parze. Queenie z podekscytowaniem zdradziła, że pierwszy raz rozmawia z niemagiem. Porpentyna martwiąc się o siostrę powiedziała, że nie chce, by ta się przywiązywała do mężczyzny, bo trzeba będzie mu wyczyścić pamięć. Newton zerwał się od stołu i zaproponował, aby Jacob położył się i odpoczął. Wieczorem mężczyźni leżeli w łóżkach, gdy do środka weszła Tina i poczęstowała ich kakao. Gdy tylko wyszła, Newton zerwał się z łóżka i położył swoją walizkę na podłodze, po czym wszedł do środka. Zaskoczony Kowalski wybuchł śmiechem, po czym przeanalizował, co właśnie zaszło. Zaproszony przez Newtona, niepewnie i z lekkim trudnościami również wszedł do środka. Mężczyźni znaleźli się w szopie, gdzie Newton podał Jacobowi antidotum przeciw szczuroszczetowi oraz parę lekarstw. Następnie schował do fiolki jad pikującego licha, czyli jednego ze swoich magicznych stworzeń. Oboje wyszli na zewnątrz, gdzie obserwowali najróżniejsze zwierzęta, jakie Newt trzyma w walizce. Skamander nakarmił gromoptaka imieniem Franek, po czym oznajmił, że to właśnie dlatego przyjechał do Nowego Jorku. Zdradził, że ptak był trzymany na łańcuchu i chce go wypuścić tam, skąd pochodzi. Jacob z przerażeniem natknął się na garborogi, jednak już po chwili uspokoił się i podpytał o wszystko Newtona. Przeszli do lasu, gdzie Skamander wyjął z kieszeni Picketta (nieśmiałka) i odstawił na drzewo. Kowalski był zauroczony tym, co widzi. Na końcu zatrzymali się przy żmijoptakach, które Polak poznał przez to, że wcześniej jeden z nich wykluł się z jaja w banku. Mężczyzna nakarmił zwierzęta, gdy z oddali dostrzegł czarny kłębek dymu i z zaciekawieniem podszedł do niego. Newton natychmiast kazał mu się odsunąć i poinformował, że jest to obskurus. Ponieważ Skamadner dostrzegł zaginięcie niuchacza, poprosił Jacoba o pomoc we wskazaniu miejsca, do którego mógł się udać zwierzak lubiący dużą przestrzeń. Polak zaproponował mu odwiedzić Central Park, jednak Newt nie miał pojęcia, gdzie jest to miejsce. Jacob próbował zniechęcić młodego mężczyznę do rezygnacji z wycieczki i skorzystaniu z wizyty u młodych kobiet. Ostatecznie zgodził się pójść, dowiadując się tego, że rano straci pamięć za pomocą zaklęcia Obliviate, a cała magia, którą poznał, po prostu dla niego pryśnie. Podczas spaceru ulicą, Newton pochwalił Jacoba i podpytał o powód zostania piekarzem. Kowalski opowiedział mu, że nie odpowiada mu praca w fabryce konserw, niestety nie dostał pożyczki, ponieważ nie ma zabezpieczenia, możliwe, że ze względu na pobyt na wojnie. Kierując się do Central Parku, Newt dostrzegł świecidełka leżące na ulicy i połączył to z fascynacją niuchacza do błyskotek. Zauważył go na wystawie sklepowej, obwieszonego złotem. Na widok Newtona gryzoń uciekł, zaś Skamander rzucił zaklęcie Fenes i rozbił szybę, udając się w gonitwę za stworzeniem. Przeszukał zawartość sklepu jubilerskiego, robiąc przy tym ogromny hałas. Całej sytuacji przyglądał się Jacob, który słysząc dziwne odgłosy z walizki, wziął ją do ręki i zamknął. Niuchacz został schwytany za pomocą zaklęcia Accio i w tym momencie na miejsce przyjechały służby, które dostały powiadomienie o włamaniu do sklepu. Podczas zatrzymania mężczyzn zjawił się lew, który spacerował po mieście. Korzystając z okazji, Newton przeteleportował ich przed most, niedaleko lodowiska. Przebiegając przez most, Jacob i Newton spotykali strusia. Skamander podał przyjacielowi hełm, który nakazał mu założyć. Wytłumaczył zdziwionemu Kowalskiemu, że jego czaszka słabiej znosi uderzenia. Zszokowany Polak od razu założył go na siebie. W tym czasie Tina i Queenie zauważyły zniknięcie mężczyzn z mieszkania. Szatynka się wściekła, zaś jej siostra się zwyczajnie zdziwiła, dlaczego uciekli, skoro dostali kakao. Newton ubrał kamizelkę Jacobowi i wspólnie z nim udał się do zniszczonego zoo. Dostrzegli buchorożca, który zbliżył się do dużo mniejszego hipopotama. Skamander potarł dłonie specjalnym eliksirem, za którego zapachem szaleje zwierzę. Następnie otworzył swoją walizkę i położył w odpowiedniej odległości. Wydając okrzyk godowy, Newt w specjalny sposób zaczął się poruszać, kreśląc stopą znaki na śniegu i skacząc. Próbował zachęcić buchorożca, by ten wszedł do walizki. Gdy prawie mu się to udało, Jacob dostał rybą po głowie od foki i przypadkowo odkorkował fiolkę, w której znajdował się afrodyzjak dla ogromnego stworzenia. Kowalski przyglądnął się foczce, nieświadomy zagrożenia. Po chwili zaczęło go gonić olbrzymie stworzenie. Newton próbował zareagować różdżką, jednak zabrała mu ją małpa. W tym czasie Polak wskoczył na drzewo i krzyczał o pomoc. Skamander wówczas targował się z małpą, która przypadkowo rzuciła zaklęcie i odbiła się, trafiając do klatki. Buchorożec uderzył rogiem o drzewo, powodując jego zniszczenie. Jacob spadł na ziemię, a następnie zaczął uciekać przez lodowisko. Gdy zwierzę również wbiegło na lód, Newton w ostatniej chwili złapał go do walizki, zanim te uderzyło w drugiego mężczyznę. Po tym wydarzeniu oboje podali sobie dłonie i przedstawili się imiennie. Można powiedzieć, że od tego momentu zawęziły się ich więzi. Wspólnie skierowali się do walizki, lecz nie wiedzieli, że z mostu przyglądała im się Tina, która korzystając z okazji, że mężczyźni wchodzą do przejścia w bagażu, zabrała go i udała się do MACUSY. Porpentyna Goldstein przybyła do MACUSY i zakłóciła przebieg spotkania na temat ustawy o Tajności. Uzasadniła swoje wtargnięcie, mówiąc o przybyciu Newtona do Nowego Jorku i zawartości walizki, a także o fakcie, że część zwierząt mu z niej uciekła. Pani prezydent zarzuciła jej, że od całej doby wie, o jego przybyciu i dopiero po takim czasie to zgłasza, gdy na dodatek zabito człowieka. Tina otworzyła walizkę, aby Newton się wytłumaczył. Czarodziej wyszedł z wnętrza razem z Jacobem, wzbudzając zainteresowanie na sali. Zapytany o powód przybycia, Skamander powiedział o chęci kupna puszka tarantowatego, jednakże nikt mu nie uwierzył. Następnie została zwrócona uwaga na Kowalskiego, którego Goldstein przedstawiła jako ofiarę ugryzioną przez jedno ze zwierząt. Cała trójka przyglądała się zmarłemu ciału Henry’ego Shawa, które unosiło się w powietrzu. Na pytanie, które ze zwierząt Newtona odpowiada za atak, mężczyzna zaprzeczył, jakoby żadne nie było za to odpowiedzialne, ponieważ ślady na twarzy zmarłego wyraźnie dają to do zrozumienia. Wskazał, że za atakiem stał obskurus. Wściekła Serafina próbowała obalić jego teorię, twierdząc, że nie ma obskurodzicieli w Ameryce. Przewodnicząca następnie nakazała skonfiskować walizkę Gravesowi i aresztować całą trójkę. Zrozpaczony Newton zaczął błagać, by nie skrzywdzili jego zwierząt, gdyż nie są niebezpieczne. W celi Tina wyraziła wyrazy współczucia ze względu na zwierzęta. Jacob spytał o wyjaśnienie pojęcia obskurodziciela. Newt opowiedział mu, że niegdyś były w Ameryce, gdy nie istniały podziemia, a mugole bez przerwy prześladowały osoby magiczne. Młodzi czarodzieje i czarownice próbowali stłumić swoją magię, by uniknąć oskarżenia i wyśmiania. Zamiast uczyć się kontroli nad swoimi umiejętnościami, próbowali je stłumić i czarną magię, która się zaczęła wytwarzać, nazywano obskurusem, zaś same osoby obskurodzicielami. Żywotność takich osób nie trwała długo, dlatego były to głównie dzieci, które również w dziecięcych latach umierały (zazwyczaj miały nie więcej niż 10 lat). Niedługo później Newton pożegnał się z Jacobem i złożył mu najlepsze życzenia na przyszłość, samemu idąc na przesłuchanie. Jacob został wypuszczony z celi i prowadzony przez jednego z amnezjatorów, Sama, by ten wyczyścił mu pamięć. Podczas drogi korytarzem zjawiła się Queenie, która korzystając z legilimencji podpuściła mężczyznę, który ostatecznie przekazał jej w ręce Polaka. Queenie podpytała niemaga o to, gdzie znajduje się walizka Newtona, na co Jacob powiedział, że najprawdopodobniej w gabinecie Gravesa. Niepewnie spytał, czy Goldstein nie wymaże mu pamięci, na co blondynka odparła, że jest jednym z nich, co dodało otuchy mężczyźnie. Para próbowała dostać się do gabinetu Gravesa. Kobieta bezskutecznie rzucała takie zaklęcia jak np. Alohomora i Aberto. Ostatecznie Polak wyważył drzwi kopnięciem i dostali się do środka. Queenie zabrała leżącą na stole walizkę oraz różdżki Newta i Tiny. Pospiesznie pobiegli im na pomoc. Cała czwórka spotkała się w korytarzu. Tina, Newt i Jacob schowali się w walizce, którą przemyciła z MACUSY Queenie. Kierując się do wyjścia z budynku, została zatrzymana przez Abernathy'ego, pracownika MACUSY, który spytał ją o zawartość walizki. Dziewczyna poinformowała go, że jest chora, a w bagażu znajdują się kobiece rzeczy. Mężczyzna puścił ją wolno. Jacob, Queenie, Tina i Newton weszli na dach budynku, w którym mieszkał Kowalski. Zauroczona mężczyzną Queenie ekscytowała się, że dziadek Jacoba hodował gołębie i powiedziała mu, że jej hodował sowy. Tymczasem Tina rozmawiała z Newtem o schwytaniu zwierząt. Mężczyzna stwierdził, że brakuje tylko jednego – demimoza imieniem Dougal. Niestety zwierzę potrafiło stawać się niewidzialne, co utrudniało złapanie go. Kobieta wpadła na pomysł, by udać się do Gnarlaka, goblina, który służył jej informacją za czasów pracy jako auror. Tina zdradziła również, że kiedyś handlował zagranicznymi stworzeniami, co zaciekawiło Newta. Wspólnie wyruszyli do jego pubu. Cała czwórka zjawiła się w pubie The Blind Pig mieszczącym się na 124 Macdougal Street. Wejście było chronione przez zaczarowaną reklamę. Kobiety zmieniły strój na wieczorowy, po czym wszyscy weszli do środka. W The Blind Pig trwał koncert, zaś cała czwórka się rozdziela. Jacob przy barze zamówił drinka i rozmawiał ze skrzatem, który był barmanem. Po chwili dołączyła do niego Queenie, wspólnie się napili i pośmieli. Po udzieleniu informacji przez Gnarlaka, okazało się, że goblin zdradził ich, a do pubu przybyli aurorzy z MACUSY. Plakaty na ścianach zamieniły się w podobizny całej czwórki, a klienci baru deportowali się. Jacob uderzył Gnarlaka w twarz, aż ten upadł i stracił przytomność. Dopowiedział, że goblin przypominał mu jego szefa. Qeenie była zachwycona bohaterskim czynem mężczyzny. Zamieszanie w pubie i przybycie aurorów zmusiło wszystkich do ucieczki. Newt odzyskał oddanego wcześniej Picketta, a po chwili wszyscy razem się przenieśli do wskazanej przez goblina uliczki. Na wskazanej uliczce czwórka bohaterów zauważyła poruszające się przedmioty w jednym ze sklepów i natychmiast się udała do środka. Zza świątecznych dekoracji zauważyli Dougala, który grzebał po szafkach. Newt poprosił, aby Queenie i Jacob udali się w stronę stworzenia, ale nie zachowali w oczywisty sposób. Powiedział też, że demimozy są z natury spokojne, jednak gdy się boją, to potrafią ugryźć. Następnie razem z Tiną udał się za Dougalem. Demimoz działał na zasadzie prawdopodobieństwa, więc potrafił przewidzieć najbliższą przyszłość. Doszli do końca pomieszczenia, przy którym stworzenie się zatrzymało i wyciągnęło coś z torebki. Zdziwiona Tina spytała o to i dowiedziała się, że demimoz czegoś pilnował. Okazało się, że Newton źle policzył zwierzęta i w walizce brakowało jeszcze jednego – żmijoptaka. Te stworzenia potrafiły zmieniać kształt, dopasowując się do otoczenia i rosnąć, gdy widziały dużą przestrzeń. Po chwili Dougal podał żmijoptakowi jedzenie, a Newton próbował się do niego zbliżyć. W tym momencie demimoz miał wizję, która sekundę później sprawdziła się: Quennie przypadkowo kopnęła w ich kierunku dzwonek, którego dźwięk wprawił stworzenie w szał. Żmijoptak zaczął demolować pokój, Dougal wskoczył na Jacoba, a Newton na dzikie stworzenie. Skamander wpadł na pomysł, by zwabić zwierzę robakiem i zamknąć w imbryku. W ostatnim momencie Jacob złapał karalucha i wrzucił do naczynia, który trzymała Tina. Żmijoptak skurczył się i wleciał do środka, sekundę później zamknięty pokrywką przez Newtona. Goldstein upewniła się, czy to już wszystkie zwierzęta, które uciekły z walizki, na szczęście mężczyzna ją uspokoił. Demimoz i żmijoptak wrócili na swoje miejsce, a cała czwórka zjawiła się w ogrodzie Newtona. Skamander porozmawiał z obrażonym Pickettem i przeprosił stworzenie. Tymczasem Queenie spoglądnęła na jedną z półek w szopie, na której stało zdjęcie młodej kobiety i wypytała o to mężczyznę. Newt nie chciał początkowo odpowiadać, jednakże Goldstein przeczytała z jego myśli, że jest to Leta Lestrange, dawna przyjaciółka chłopaka z czasów szkolnych. Wspomnienie młodej dziewczyny spowodowało poczucie smutku i cierpienia w Skamanderze. Queenie odczytując jego myśli pocieszyła mężczyznę, mówiąc, że Leta tylko brała, a on zasługuje na kogoś lepszego. Rozmowę przerwała Tina, a po chwili dołączył Jacob. Kowalski spytał o szkoły dla czarodziejów. Queenie z uśmiechem wychwaliła mu Ilvermorny, zaś Newton Hogwart. Kobiety wspólnie odśpiewały pieśń Ilvermorny. Nagle Gromoptak wyczuł zagrożenie czyhające w Ameryce, co wzbudziło u wszystkich niepokój. Newton, Jacob, Queenie i Tina zjawili się na dachu budynku Squire’s, gdzie byli świadkami siły obkurodziciela. Skamander zdecydował się działać w pojedynkę i przekazał swoją walizkę Tinie, po chwili znikając. Zszokowana kobieta od razu przekazała ją siostrze i również się deportowała. Kiedy ten sam manewr próbowała zrobić Queenie, Jacob zatrzymał ją, mówiąc, że też jest jednym z nich. Wzruszona kobieta obawiała się, że ta misja będzie zbyt niebezpieczna dla mężczyzny. Nie wiadomo, jak wyglądał wkład Jacoba podczas finalnego pojedynku, czy w ogóle walczył z kimś. Po zabiciu przez aurorów obskurodziciela siedzącego w Credencie oraz ujawnieniu, że pod wizerunkiem Percivala Gravesa krył się Gellert Grindelwald, Kowalski razem z Queenie zjawił się w na stacji podziemnej. Siostry wymieniły uściski, zaś Polak oddał Newtonowi walizkę. Serafina złożyła przeprosiny Skamanderowi i oznajmiła, że świat czarodziejów został zdemaskowany, ponieważ nie są w stanie rzucić zaklęcia zapomnienia na całe miasto. Newton jednak stwierdził, że jest taka możliwość. Z jego walizki wyleciał gromoptak, któremu rzucił do dzioba fiolkę z jadem. Ptak wzleciał nad miasto, aż do chmur. Dzięki swoim umiejętnościom spowodował, że niebo ściemniało i nastąpiła burza. Deszcz spadający na niemagów (a także woda w każdej postaci) spowodowała, że stracili pamięć. Aurorzy odbudowali miasto, przywracając je do pierwotnego stanu, zaś z nagłówków gazet zniknęły informacje o ostatnich wydarzeniach. Po chwili wyszło słońce, a Nowy Jork znów zaświecił dawnym blaskiem. Serafina podziękowała Newtonowi i poprosiła o wywiezienie walizki z miasta. Gdy kobieta z aurorami zaczęła się oddalać, nakazała wymazać Jacobowi pamięć. Wychodząc ze stacji, załamana Queenie zatrzymała Kowalskiego przed wyjściem na deszcz. Mężczyzna próbował pocieszyć ją, że nawet nie powinno go tu być, że tak będzie najlepiej. Spytał Newtona o powód, czemu trzymał go przy sobie, na co dowiedział się, że z czystej sympatii. Skamander nazwał Jacoba swoim przyjacielem i powiedział, że nigdy nie zapomni tego, jak bardzo mu pomógł. Mężczyzna był wzruszony jego słowami. Queenie zaproponowała, że pójdzie razem z nim. Zdradziła też, że nigdy nie spotkała takiego mężczyzny jak on oraz że jest jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Jacob ze łzami w oczach zmusił się do uśmiechu i oddalił w stronę ulewy. Gdy stał na deszczu, przymknął oczy i oddał się kroplom spływającym mu po twarzy. Nie mogąc wytrzymać, Queenie stworzyła za pomocą magii parasol i podeszła do mężczyzny, a następnie pocałowała. Powoli się oddaliła, a gdy Jacob otworzył oczy, nikogo już nie zobaczył. W drodze do fabryki konserw, na Jacoba wpadł Newton, który potrącił mężczyznę, podmieniając ich walizki. Kowalski otworzył bagaż i znalazł w środku nieznane jaja oraz dołączony do niego list. Późniejsze życie Na ulicy panował gwar spowodowany kolejką do Kowalski Quality Baked Goods. Na półkach stały wypieczone przysmaki wyglądem przypominające stworzenia z walizki Skamandera. Jedna z klientek piekarni spytała Jacoba o to, skąd czerpie pomysły. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się i odparł, że po prostu je ma. Po chwili podał klucze jednemu z pracowników, Henry’emu i poprosił go, aby ten udał się do magazynu. Nagle dostrzegł w sklepie kobietę, która zrobiła na nim ogromne wrażenie (była to Queenie Goldstein). Zastanawiał się, czy nie kojarzy skądś uśmiechniętej blondynki i podrapał się po szyi, w miejscu ugryzienia niegdyś przez szczuroszczeta. Na końcu odwzajemnił uśmiech, jakby ją poznał. Wygląd Charakter Relacje Za kulisami * W jego rolę w filmie Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć wcielił się Dan Fogler. Występowanie * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film) * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Oryginalny scenariusz * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć 2 * LEGO Dimensions en:Jacob Kowalski fr:Jacob Kowalski ru:Джейкоб Ковальски ja:ジェイコブ・コワルスキー uk:Джейкоб Ковальскі it:Jacob Kowalski Kategoria:Mugole Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:Rodzina Kowalskich